looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/11/17 - 6/17/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/11/17 - 6am - Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood *6/11/17 - 1am - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars *6/12/17 - 6am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go *6/12/17 - 4pm - Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Riding Rabbit/Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster *6/12/17 - 1am - Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home *6/13/17 - 6am - Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A *6/13/17 - 4pm - Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan *6/13/17 - 1am - Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh *6/14/17 - 6am - Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse *6/14/17 - 4pm - Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears *6/14/17 - 1am - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse *6/15/17 - 6am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered *6/15/17 - 4pm - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom! *6/15/17 - 1am - Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Riding Rabbit/Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle *6/16/17 - 6am - To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo *6/16/17 - 4pm - Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches *6/16/17 - 1am - Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner *6/17/17 - 6am - Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work *6/17/17 - 1am - Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *6/11/17 - 10pm - Fountain of Funk, The/Yes, We Have No Canaries *6/11/17 - 10:30pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *6/12/17 - 10pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *6/12/17 - 10:30pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *6/13/17 - 10pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *6/13/17 - 10:30pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That Ends Well *6/14/17 - 10pm - Good Nephew Is Hard to Find, A/Mirage Sale *6/14/17 - 10:30pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *6/15/17 - 10pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *6/15/17 - 10:30pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *6/16/17 - 10pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *6/16/17 - 10:30pm - Casino Evil/Happy Bath Day to You *6/17/17 - 10pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *6/17/17 - 10:30pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker